


Affection

by Theforeverbattles



Series: Before I Fall In Love [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dates, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Filming, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, Lots of it, M/M, Partying, Pet Names, Pranks, Public Blow Jobs, Recreational Drug Use, Self Confidence Issues, Voyeurism, but not really, like this is really soft, stoners, uhhhh idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: “Why don’t you just tell him you think he’s hot then?” Ji raises his brows while drinking from his water.“Tell yourself that. You’ve been drooling over Minho for two weeks and all he did was smile at you.”Jisung kicks his chair, “fuck you. We actually spoke.”“Also everyone tells Jin he’s hot, me telling him isn’t gonna change anything.” Changbin pouts slightly.“It’ll be different coming from you. Stop acting like you don’t know he wants you to choke him out.”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Series: Before I Fall In Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036737
Comments: 24
Kudos: 325





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This literally was supposed to be a one shot and now it's a series. I'm not even mad. Also the bong dirty dan is a cameo on my own fave bong he's named after the SpongeBob episode. 
> 
> Any way hope you guys like it!!!

“The basement? Seriously? How much more stereotypical could we get?” Jisung laughs but continues down the stairs following behind Chan. 

“It’s too cold outside to smoke, besides it’s movie night.” Chan smiles and ducks down into the dark and dingy place. There’s a projector playing a random movie, folding chairs set up along with bean bags. 

Blankets slung up like it’s some kind of fort too. 

“Oh, and Minho is here.” Chan adds like he didn’t just provide Jisung with earth shattering news. 

Minho. 

_ Minho.  _

Only the guy that has been on his mind nonstop the last two weeks ever since the elder flirted with Ji when they were high at Hyunjin’s. Nothing even happened between them but fuck Jisung has not been able to get his pretty smile and cute and contagious laughter out of his head. 

“Oh yeah drop that on me  _ now.”  _ Jisung complains ducking down into the same area. Chan guides them through the hazy basement, leading them to Where Changbin is sitting. 

“Took you guys long enough!” He whines at them. 

“Sorry, I had to pick up from the weed lady.” Sungie laughs and falls down into a beanbag next to Binnie. 

“Alright you’re forgiven.” Bin sits back in his chair fixing the baseball cap on his head. 

Chan sits down too and unzips his bag, “I cleaned dirty dan out for us.” He presents his favorite bong, the glass a swirl of greens and oranges. 

“Wow he likes us.” Jisung snorts while tossing the small baggy over to him. Chan scratches it from the air and sets to work, Sungie and Changbin falling into easy conversation together. 

“Why don’t you just tell him you think he’s hot then?” Ji raises his brows while drinking from his water. 

“Tell yourself that. You’ve been drooling over Minho for two weeks and all he did was smile at you.” 

Jisung kicks his chair, “fuck you. We actually spoke.”

“Also everyone tells Jin he’s hot, me telling him isn’t gonna change anything.” Changbin pouts slightly. 

“It’ll be different coming from you. Stop acting like you don’t know he wants you to choke him out.” 

Bin turns bright red, “he does not want that.” 

“Yeah tell that to the drool that comes out of his mouth every time you flex you little hoe.” Sungie giggles, tossing a gummy worm in his mouth. 

“I’ll tell him when you grow some balls and ask Minho out on a date.” 

“He will laugh at me Binnie, he’s so…” Sungie makes an exaggerated gesture, “and I’m so,” he points to himself. 

“Yeah and? You guys would be cute together, grow a pair and ask him out!” 

“Stop whining about your potential love interests and take a hit.” Chan passes the bong over to Jisung which he happily accepts, taking the lighter too. 

He sets the bowl in more and lights it, breathing in at the same time. He sets the lighter down and lets the smoke start to build up inside the glass, after a moment he releases the bowl and breathes in. 

“Fuck-“ he coughs while laughing, not meaning to take that big of a hit his first round. He blows the smoke out and quickly clears the bong, passing it over to Bin while holding the second puff of smoke in. 

He leans back and blows it up, letting the warmth of the high spread through his bones slowly. He feels better already, less anxious about potentially asking Minho out. 

Changbin takes his hits and passes it over to Chan again, “you can’t complain hyung, Jeongin fucks you silly.” 

Jisung bursts into a fit of giggles, “yeah  _ and  _ you could call Lix up and he’d be in your lap in seconds.” 

“I can’t help that I’m charming.” Chan smirks while relighting the bowl. 

“You’re such a fuck boy.” Sungie shakes his head, looking around properly. The staircase they walked down is separating the movie area and these rooms. He’s not even sure whose house this is, a friend of Chan’s or something. He would have much preferred just staying in and smoking his brains out. 

But the prospect of getting laid tempted him too much. However he didn’t intend on getting laid by Min, now he’s a bit apprehensive. 

He’s not sure why he’s so intimidated by the older boy. Aside from the fact he’s stunning, he’s also easy to laugh with. He knows sober Minho is much more standoffish. He’s seen that much around campus. 

But Jisung isn’t sure if he’s standoffish or if he’s just misunderstood. 

“Ji.” Chan calls to him and he takes another hit, holding the smoke in for a bit longer this time. He blows it out and instantly relights the bowl again, not satisfied with the drag. 

As he blows out the second one he hands it to Bin again, eyes on the other side of the room. 

“You can’t be that high already.” Chan laughs giving him a soft shove. 

“No I’m not.” Jisung laughs, “I’m just working up the courage to find Minho.” He pulls the beanie off his head and runs a hand through his hair. 

“Trust me when I say he’s in to you Sungie.” Chan smiles. 

The younger just hums, he certainly hopes he is. 

After a few more passes of the bong he’s definitely feeling it. That happy giggly feeling, his eyes a little heavy, fingertips tingling slightly. 

He feels good, could be better but he’ll get there eventually. 

“Hey you three been hiding back here all night?” A voice makes him look up, he locks eyes with the one and only and bites his lip. Minho smiles at him, the same kind of droopy eyed expression on his face. 

“Where’ve you been hiding?” Jisung asks instantly, flashing the elder a lazy grin. 

“I’ve been watching movies.” Min giggles and ducks into the room, he takes up the spot in Jisung’s lap with a smirk. 

“I would have joined you.” Sungie wraps his arm around his waist. 

“Here Min.” Chan passes the bong to the new addition. Jisung sits up slightly and helps him light the bowl, their eyes locked as Minho breathes in. Sungie lifts it for him and smiles, watching the elder take the smoke in. 

He clears it for him, both of them blowing the smoke towards the ceiling. 

“Have you seen Jinnie?” Changbin asks, his hat falling down over his eyes. Something he does when he’s trying to hide just how high he is. 

“He’s in the other room with Lix and Seungmin.” Minho giggles and slings an arm around Jisung’s shoulders. 

The younger blushes deeply, not even trying to hide it, he wanted this. He  _ wants  _ this. What he’d give to make the other two fuck off right now. 

“Channie let’s go find them.” Bin gets up suddenly, giggling as he’s a little unsteady. Chan grabs onto him, “we’ll be back, don't start making out.” The elder scolds.” 

“I’d never do that to your baby boy Channie.” Minho sticks his tongue out at him. 

Jisung squeezes his waist a little. Please, please do that to me, I’d die happily if you did. He thinks to himself. He watches his friends go and soon he’s alone with a cute boy in his lap. 

“Hi,” Minho giggles and turns to face him. He picks up the bong and takes another hit, letting Jisung do the same. 

They finish off the bowl, the two of them laughing and talking about nonsense the entire time. 

“Ji, I have to tell you something.” Minho suddenly grabs his face and presses their foreheads together. 

“What’s that?” 

“I didn’t think you actually liked me.” 

Jisung gasps, “why not!?” 

“Because, Everyone only ever likes me when I’m high. But you, you pay attention even when I’m sober.” Minho sets his head on his shoulder. 

“I like you in general. You make me laugh, you’re smart, you’re super hot,  _ and  _ you smoke weed. Why wouldn’t I?” Jisung hugs him close, Minho hums and moves to straddle him. 

“You don’t think I’m weird?”

“No you’re totally fucking weird, but so am I. I like it.” Sungie giggles. 

“You nerd.” Min laughs too, they stare at each other for a second and then Minho is kissing him. His tongue pushing into Ji’s mouth with ease. The younger groans and instantly tilts his head, licking back happily. 

Min’s hands slip into his hair and tug gently, Jisung lets out a tiny whine. They pull apart, foreheads touching again, “that was hot.” Ji whispers. 

“You’re hot.” Minho leans back in, his hips shift in his lap and Jisung instantly slides his hands into his back pockets grabbing his ass. Min guides the kiss tongue licking across his lower lip eagerly, he nips softly too. 

Sungie squeezes his ass and tilts his head wanting it deeper. His mouth falling open, he feels like he can barely keep up. Minho holds his jaw with one hand the other pulling his hair slightly. His beanie long gone now. 

They both groan softly as Min grinds down on him, the elder has tight jeans on leaving little to the imagination. 

“Ji I gotta tell you something else.” Minho whispers against his lips. Sungie just whines softly in return, “no whining baby.” 

Jisung nearly melts away,  _ baby.  _

“Mm you like me calling you baby?” Min smiles having felt his reaction. 

“Yes.” Sungie bites his lip, “what did you wanna tell me?” He asks, wanting to get back to making out already. Minho giggles softly and kisses along his jaw up to his ear, both hands in his hair now. 

“I wanna suck you dry really bad baby.” 

Jisung lets out a moan, his eyes nearly rolling back just at the thought of Min’s mouth on him. 

“W-want you too.” He stutters out, this boy has barely said a few words to him and he’s a hot mess. Sober Ji can barely function when it comes to cute boys, high Sungie might as well just die on sight. 

“Fuck you’re so goddamn cute Jisungie, you know that?” Minho kisses him again and then gets out of his lap and is between his thighs. 

“This okay?” He asks while timidly palming at his bulge. 

“Yes, fuck I want you so bad.” Jisung just lets the words fall from his mouth. He can’t help it, there’s no controlling what he says when he’s high, he has zero filter. 

Minho rubs him firmly, his eyes staying locked with his, “You’ve been stuck in my head for two weeks baby.” He murmurs. 

“You’ve been in mine too,” Sungie tips his head back, his hips pushing forward slightly. 

The elder laughs softly, “needy boy. Honestly you’ve been in my head longer, every time I see your cute little face on campus I wanna snatch you up.” 

Jisung bites his lip, “why haven’t you?” 

“Needed to work up the courage.” Minho unbuttons his jeans and slides his hand inside. “Fuck baby, who knew you had suck a big cock.” He takes him from his jeans and strokes him slowly. 

Jisung whines, he reaches down and grabs Min’s hand eagerly, his other one covering his mouth. 

“Look how wet you are. Pretty baby.” Minho flicks his thumb over his tip smearing precum all over him. He strokes down, coming back up to rub his palm to the head. 

Sungie’s eyes dart to the doorway, his mind half registering the others in the room just next door. He couldn’t be fucked to stop Minho though. He wants this too badly. 

Min hums and then leans forward, his tongue like velvet on his slit. He kitten licks his tip, keeping eye contact the whole time. Jisung squirms under his gaze forcing his hips to stay down in the chair. 

“Needy boy.” He smiles and licks him a little more, his tongue pressing into his slit. Jisung whimpers, squeezing his hand. 

Why the fuck is he so turned on right now?

He watches Minho swirl his tongue and his eyes nearly roll back. “You always this sensitive or just when you’re high?” He teases quietly. 

“You make me sensitive.” Jisung blushes deeply. 

“Fuck you’re so cute. I love how honest you are.” Min goes back to what he was doing, opening his mouth to take his tip in. Slowly he takes him further, sucking in gentle movements, his tongue lapping under his head. 

Ji moans, eyes fluttering shut, he reaches his hand down that had been covering his mouth and threads it into his hair. Minho is so pretty, his light brown hair suits him so well, his pretty lips look so good on his cock too. 

Min pulls off and looks up, finally using his hand again. He kisses along his member up to his base, fingers working his weeping tip. 

“I didn’t expect you to be clean shaved.” Minho giggles and licks up his stomach, pushing his bulky sweater up a little. Sungie pulls his shirt up taking it between his teeth, letting the elder lick up to his chest. 

He pulls the material from his mouth and locks their lips again. Jisung threads his fingers into his hair and nearly falls off the chair he slouches down so low. Minho picks him up slightly, the two of them giggling against each other. 

“I wanna fuck you so badly,” Min murmurs, Jisung groans and runs his hands along his frame. 

“Yes please.” Sungie whines, his legs shifting to wrap around his waist. 

Minho sets him back in the chair properly and moves back down his body. His hand finding his cock again, stroking him quickly, making the younger shake. 

Min dips his head low and takes him in his mouth again, swallowing around him. Jisung bucks, their fingers locking again. Minho giggles as he pulls off so Ji doesn’t choke him. 

“You’re so cute.” 

“No,” Sungie whines hiding behind his hands. 

Min just smiles and presses his hips flat he swallows around him again, bobbing his head sucking harshly. Jisung whines and twitches up again, his spare hand going to his mouth again. Min moans around him, fingers digging into his thighs. 

He squeezes his eyes shut his stomach starting to tense up. Minho picks up his pace feeling that he’s close too, Sungie arches his back. 

“H-hyung…” he whines, squeezing his hand, hips bucking up again. 

Everything however comes to a screaming haunt, his ears picking up distinct giggles. His eyes fly open, even in his dazed state he can tell Chan and Changbin’s laughter. 

Jisung looks over his eyes wide, his two best friends covering their mouths hiding their laughter. Phones in hand,  _ recording  _ the entire thing. 

He gasps completely mortified, “Minho-“ he pushes his face away, Min looking up confused until his eyes land on the pair filming and giggling at them. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Min hisses, wiping the drool off his chin. 

Chan bursts into a fit of giggles, “wow who knew you squirm so much Ji!” He snorts. 

Jisung shoves himself back into his jeans and stands up, grabbing Minho’s hand and the baggy of weed he’d provided for their group. The two push by the giggling pair, Sungie smacking them both as they go by. 

“H-hyung…” Changbin mocks his whiny voice. 

Minho smiles sweetly and turns Bin’s face, “I’ll remember this next time you try and make a move on Jinnie.” He winks and leads Jisung up the stairs. 

Sungie blushes deeply, when they reach the top of the stairs he tries to find his words. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know they were gonna do that.” 

“I know baby.” Minho holds his face and pecks his lips. “Wanna get out of here?” He asks while biting his lower lip. 

“Yes.” Sungie nods timidly. 

“My dorm is empty so we can go there.” He smiles and grabs his phone. 

Jisung wants to die, he wants to curl into a ball and never be alive again. He’s so fucking embarrassed, even being high isn’t helping just how much he wants to curl into a ball and hide. 

Minho gets them an Uber and holds Ji’s hand, seeming barely affected by the fact they just got caught sucking dick. 

“Hey, you okay?” The elder holds his face in his hands. 

Sungie averts his eyes, “yeah.” He mumbles. 

“We can just go back to mine and cuddle, smoke some more too.” Min rubs under his eyes, Jisung bites his lip, “I’m really sorry, I hope you don’t hate me.” 

Minho kisses his cheek, “you can’t control what your stupid friends do baby. I probably shouldn’t have gone down on you in public.” He giggles and wraps his arm around his waist. 

Jisung nuzzles into him, “I didn’t mind it.” He laughs softly.

“I couldn’t help myself.”

The two of them sit in the grass outside, waiting for their ride, Jisung pulls his baggy out and his grinder. 

“Hold please.” He murmurs while handing the papers to Minho. 

The elder digs into his own pocket and finds a filter, setting it at the end of the paper. Sungie puts the remaining bud from the grinder in the paper and lets Minho roll it for them. 

“Fuck I don’t have my lighter.” The younger groans softly. 

Min grabs his keychain and produces a tiny one off one of the rings. He sets the blunt between Ji’s lips and lights it, Jisung breathing in deeply. 

He blows the smoke out his nose and hands it over to Minho, leaning back in the grass. Still feeling incredibly horrible, but slightly less shitty than before. 

Min turns his face and blows the smoke into his mouth, the younger groaning against him. “That’s literally so fucking hot,” Sungie murmurs as their lips meet again. 

“I’ve wanted to do that since I met you.” Minho giggles. 

“So two weeks ago?” Ji teases. 

“Let me rephrase. Since I first saw you, that was months ago.” Min hands him the blunt and Jisung takes a long drag, Minho’s head finding his shoulder. 

“The first time I saw you I nearly dropped my coffee.” Sungie giggles, he kisses the top of his head, their hands locking in the grass. He blows the smoke into the sky and gives it back. 

“When was that?” 

“I was walking out of class one morning and I saw you talking to Seungmin.” Jisung smiles fondly at the memory. 

Minho hums and kisses along his neck, “the first time I actually saw you was one time you were with Changbin and Jin. I wouldn’t stop asking him about you after.” 

Sungie blushes, “why didn’t you talk to me before then?” 

“I didn’t think you’d like me.” Min sets the blunt between the younger’s lips and lets him take another hit. Jisung leans down and connects their mouths again letting the smoke pass between them. 

Minho groans softly, hand going to the side of his face, they break apart as his phone dings signaling the Uber is here. 

“Finish it all.” Min murmurs while getting to his feet. Jisung sucks in deeply, letting the smoke fill his lungs, he hands the blunt back to Minho who finishes it. He pulls the plastic filter off and drops it back on his pocket. 

Sungie opens the Uber door for him after stumbling for a second. That last hit got him hard. 

Minho climbs in and tugs him up, the two of them curling up in the back seat. 

The ride to the dorms is short, the tricky part is sneaking upstairs without alerting anyone. Considering they both probably reek of weed right now. 

Minho swipes his key card and they stumble up the stairs, both of them giggling and shushing the other. 

“I’m fucking starving.” Min whines the second they get in his dorm. 

Jisung takes the space in, clearly able to see the different sides. Hyunjin’s side is slightly more messy, Minho’s has things tucked away neatly. But he had boxes of snacks around too. 

Sungie kicks his boots off and stretches, “me too.” 

Minho ducks under his bed and pulls out a bin of snacks, “luckily I have the best snacks,” he wiggles out of his constricting jeans and climbs into bed, tossing his sweater to the side. Only in a pair of briefs and a white t-shirt. 

Jisung follows suit, removing his too, he crawls up his bed and lands next to him. 

“Hi.” Minho giggles softly, opening a pack of vanilla crackers. Sungie opens his mouth waiting for one, he drops it in his mouth and the younger moans happily. 

“Wanna watch a movie?” 

“Hmhm.” Jisung can’t help himself as he nuzzles into him happily. Minho is warm and comforting on top of being super cute and sexy. 

The two of them set up for a movie, Jisung’s big sweater coming off leaving him too in his briefs. He has a long t-shirt on too, the material reaching his thighs. 

They have Minho’s laptop propped up on their legs and snacks at their sides. Jisung’s head finds Min’s shoulder, the movie has barely even started and he’s starting to fall asleep. 

“You’re so cute,” Min whispers, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“Mm not cute I’m just really high and you’re so nice.” 

“I’m nice?” 

“Hmhm, you’re so sweet and caring. On top of being so cute your personality is even better, you better cut it out before I fall in love.” Sungie giggles. 

Minho nuzzles against him too, “that’s not a bad thing, I bet you’re amazing to fall in love with.” 

They both scoot down into his pillows, crammed together in his tiny twin size bed. They’re facing each other now, eyes locked. 

Jisung hums, “I’ve been told otherwise, I’m too clingy apparently.” He shrugs. Minho scrunches his nose up, “people tell me I’m too weird.” 

“You’re not weird.” Sungie murmurs, “I’d happily fall in love with you.” He smiles, eyes droopy. 

“I’d rather someone be clingy than standoffish. Who told you you’re clingy I’ll beat them up.” Minho kisses the tip of his nose. 

“Jeongin did, it’s not his fault, I’m a lot to deal with.” Jisung snorts, “who told you you’re weird? You’re just special, you’re not the same cookie cutter bitch out there.” 

Min actually blushes, “stop it I will fall in love with you.” He murmurs their lips touching softly. 

“Good.” Sungie giggles. 

“It was Changbin that told me I was weird.” Minho whispers. Jisung’s eyes get wide, “no way.” 

“Hmhm. It was like two or three months ago, we were better as friends.” 

“I’ll punch him for you.” 

“No need, he gets to see what he’s missing now.” 

Sungie smiles and kisses him again, “when we’re not fucking baked will you go on a date with me?” 

“We can go on a date baked too but yes, I’d love that.” Minho nuzzles into his neck and soon they’re completely wrapped around each other, snoring softly. 

*

The next morning wasn’t awkward, there wasn’t any, oh I didn’t mean that, or fumbling around. 

Minho simply kissed him awake and hugged him tightly. Jisung nearly said he loved him right then and there just because he loves cuddles so fucking much. 

“Let’s get breakfast, I still have the munchies.” Min giggles, “I have the worst dry mouth.” Jisung hums softly, still laying back in Minho’s bed, the elder learning against his chest. 

“You know I’m kinda glad we didn’t have sex last night.” The elder kisses his cheek and locks their fingers. 

“Why’s that?” 

“The build up is better now.” He smirks cheekily. 

Sungie laughs, “yeah you’re right. It’s still not fair that you got to see my dick and I didn’t get to see yours.” He teases. 

Minho hums and moves to straddle him, a mischievous look on his face. He takes Jisung’s hand and presses it to his semi, the curse of 22 year old morning wood. 

Jisung bites his lower lip, their eyes locking as he cups him and rubs slow circles. 

Min grabs his wrist before it can go any further, “you’ve felt it, that’s all you're getting...for now.” 

The younger groans loud but doesn’t protest, he merely pulls him down to lock their lips again. Min smiles and touches his face, “let’s go eat. I'm starving.” 

Minho washes up and gets dressed, they then walk across campus to Jisung’s dorm. 

“Is Changbin home?” 

“I hope not, I'll probably punch him.” 

“Well Hyunjin wasn’t. But he could have been fucking with another hoe.” Min murmurs. 

Sungie snorts and opens his door slipping inside quietly, he glances at Bin’s bed and sees he’s curled up on his side snoring loudly. 

“Another hoe.” Jisung whispers, making Minho giggle quietly. 

The younger changes his clothes and grabs his face wash and toothbrush. 

“I haven’t lived in this dorm since freshman year.” Min murmurs looking around curiously. 

“You’re old.” Sungie teases. 

Minho clicks his tongue, “yeah and? You think it’s hot.” 

Jisung blushes deeply and quickly tugs his shirt off in the bathroom so he can wash his face without getting it soaked. He doesn’t miss how Min looks him up and down, lower lip between his teeth. 

“Like what you see?” He counters, wanting to make him blush just as much. 

“You already know that.” Min smirks and teasingly runs his fingertips along his sides. Sungie squirms and flicks water at him. 

Once he finishes he drops his stuff off and grabs his wallet, Minho slinging an arm over his shoulder as they walk out of the building. 

“Morning.” Chan’s voice makes Jisung snap his head around, he whistles at them and Sungie nearly throws his shoe at him. 

“Morning asshole.” Jisung snaps, nose scrunched up. 

“Oh come on Ji, we were just messing with you guys.” 

“Delete the video.” Sungie says sternly. 

“Oh you don’t want it?” Chan smirks. 

“No.” 

“Channie, does Felix know you sleep with Jeongin too?” Minho suddenly asks. Chan pales, “Yeah, obviously.” 

“So I can text him and ask?” He cocks his head to the side, eyes looking dead series. 

“None of us are exclusive, you don’t have to text him that so early Min.” Chan back tracks. 

“You’re right I don’t, delete that video and I won’t tell him.” Minho smiles sickenly sweet at him. Jisung giggles, serves Chan right for being a dickhead last night. 

The elder takes his phone out and makes a big show about deleting it, “did you send it to anyone?” Jisung asks. 

“No Ji, I’m not  _ that  _ much of an ass. We were just teasing you.” Chan whines. 

Sungie hums, “we’ll let you live this time. If that video starts floating around though, off with your head!” He slashes his hand down dramatically. Minho nodding along with him. 

“Now excuse us we’re still a little high and want to get breakfast,” Minho puffs out his chest and tugs Jisung along with him. The two giggling to each other after. 

Sungie drives to a small cafe down the road from their campus, the two of them ordering as many sweets as possible. They also get milk tea and water too since their cotton mouth is ridiculous right now. 

“Let me try.” Minho opens his mouth waiting for a bite of Ji’s chocolate croissant.

“It’s hot, be careful.” The younger advices, letting him bite a piece off. 

“So mr I could fall in love with you, what else do I get to know about you now? Other than the fact your dick is big and you’re really sweet.” Min smiles after swallowing. 

Jisung snorts and sets his glass down, “what do you wanna know?”

“For starters, how come we have almost the same friend group but have just started really talking?” Min leans on his hand. Sungie blushes, he could get used to this sleepy gaze that’s on him. 

“I kinda keep to myself honestly. I know a lot of people but I don’t really  _ talk  _ to them. Outside of Chan, Binnie and Jeongin I don’t hang out with anything else.” 

The elder hums, “why did I think you were close with Seungmin?” 

“We have a lot of classes together so we study a lot, but we don’t like hang out. He doesn’t smoke and doesn’t like parties, not that I do anyway but yeah.” Jisung shrugs, “why haven’t you talked to me beforehand?” 

“Same reasons, honestly, I don’t have a lot of friends because people either really like me or really hate me and no in between. I’m close with Hyunjin, and Felix, Seungmin is around a lot too because Jin wants to get dicked down. But otherwise I’m quiet around campus.” 

“Can I ask you when you were fucking with Bin?” 

Minho laughs, “couple months ago, it started as a way to get free bud. Then it wasn’t, but I’m over it, it wasn’t serious.” 

“I’m sorry he was a dick to you.” 

“It’s fine, he didn’t say anything that wasn’t true. Does Chan know you’ve slept with Jeongin?” 

Jisung hides his face in his tea, “nope, it was before they started fucking around. Innie is a fuck boy I don’t know what I expected from it.” 

“Oh you scandalous boy.” Minho giggles. “Give me your phone.” 

Sungie hands the device over, finishing off his croissant. His legs kick under the table happily watching Minho do whatever he’s doing. 

“Now you have my number.”

Jisung looks down and sees what he’s done. 

**_Minho❤️_ ** _ : falling in love step one complete  _

He giggles at the message, “you’re cute.” 

Their date continues with more questions and banter, they end up walking through the small park next to their campus. Finding a spot in the grass to lay in and look up at the sky. 

Minho sets his head on Jisung’s shoulder, their hands locked. 

“I haven’t gone on a real date in forever, this was a lot of fun.” Min says softy, Sungie can’t help the smile that spreads across his face. 

“I haven’t either, I had fun too...do you wanna do it again sometime?” He chews at his bottom lip, nervous to ask. Despite the fact Minho clearly has had a good time and seems to genuinely be into him. 

“Yeah I thought that was a given.” The elder rolls to his stomach chin in his hands. 

“I’m just trying to be a gentleman.” Jisung snorts. 

Min giggles and leans forward connecting their lips, “you gotta get me to fall in love, I’ll go on as many dates as you I want for that.” 

Sungie blushes deeply and sits up on his elbows, a warm feeling blooming in his chest. He’s never been in love, never really felt it. 

Sure he loves his friends, and his brother and his nephews. But loving someone romantically, it’s never really crossed his mind. He’s never been into dating seriously. 

And the few times it has happened it’s ended badly. 

The thing about him is he might not have ever been in love, but he loves affection. He likes to be held and kissed and told nice things, the aspects that go with romance make him want to fall in love. 

The thought of having a person to be happy with and do fun things with sounds nice. He also likes the idea of having someone to take care of him, and he likes to take care of someone too. 

“I hope it doesn’t take long, but I also wanna go on lots of dates with you.” He finally laughs. Minho leans in and kisses him slowly, Jisung’s eyes flutter shut. 

This is something he could get used to very easily. 

“We’ll still go on dates, don't worry. Let’s go back, it's cold and I only have a cardigan.” Min tugs him to his feet, Jisung falls against his chest, the two of them giggling still. 

“You have homework to do?”

“Hmhm, I don’t wanna do it.” Sungie whines. 

“Let’s grab our bags and we’ll continue this date. I’ll provide the reward for finished homework.” Minho smiles and holds his waist. 

“Oh wow you just like me!” 

*

  
  
  



	2. Never Felt This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re such a messy kisser,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so this was supposed to be a series but I fucking LIED

“Wait, you with kids?” Minho giggles, the two of them are the only ones in the study hall. Jisung is sprawled across one of the tables while Min is laying back on a couch. 

Sungie leans on his hand, homework forgotten, his brain completely fried at this point. 

“My brother has three kids and he’s a single dad, so yeah, me with kids.” He smiles, “all little demon boys. I never want to have kids because of them but I love them.” 

Min hums, “I’m an only child, and I don’t have many cousins. The only kids I know are my cats at my parents.” He shuts his laptop, “have you finished what you need to?” 

“I’ve finished what’s going to get done.” Jisung smiles and pushes all his stuff in his bag. “We have herbs to smoke.” He adds while walking over to the boy in the pretty pink coat. 

Min laughs and puts his things away too, “you have a preferred place to go or?” He slings his bag on his shoulder and checks his phone. 

Sungie hums, “I was thinking, my car.” 

“Can you drive while high?” 

“I’m a trained professional. What do you take me for?” Jisung takes his hand as they walk out of the building together. 

“Okay sounds good. But if you kill me I’m gonna be mad.” Minho kisses his cheek. 

“I won't, I promise, I just don’t want us on campus.” 

They head to his car, tossing their bags in the backseat, Min stretches out in the passenger seat. Yawning sleepily, “one day we should do dabs together.” 

“You just wanna see me fucked up.” Jisung snorts, waiting for the car to warm up. 

“I mean yes, but it’ll be fun too. Do you do them mr. professional?” 

“Sometimes, they’re expensive, it better be really special for me to buy.” 

Minho hums softly, “fair enough. The first time I tried it I thought it was dying. I got so high, it was fucking insane, to this day I still have never been that high again.” 

Sungie laughs, “were you not supervised?” 

“I was, I just didn’t take everyone’s warnings seriously.” 

Jisung backs out of his parking spot and heads in the direction of the parking lot he, Chan, and Binnie normally smoke in. 

“The first time I did it wasn’t even fun, I bought a new piece with the wrong bowl attachment. Completely wasted the wax,  _ and  _ I didn’t have a blow torch.” 

Minho bursts into a fit of giggles, “Aw poor baby.” He teases. 

Sungie pulls into the parking lot and pushes his seat back, Minho doing the same. He reaches into the back and grabs his backpack again pulling a smaller bag from it. 

“I still haven’t bought a new attachment so now I just put it in my joints.” Jisung sits back in his seat, his head falling back. 

Min hums and sets to work rolling a joint for them, “do you care I don’t have wrappers?” 

“No, they just happened to be what I had on me last night.” 

Sungie reaches out and twirls pieces of Min’s hair between his fingers, “you’re pretty.” He says softly. 

The elder actually blushes, it shocks Ji a little. 

“You think so?” 

“Hmhm. Do you not?” He cocks his head to the side, 

Minho just shrugs, “I have my moments.” He licks the paper and seals it tight, twisting the excess off to make it tight. Sungie produces a lighter and burns off the end of it, Min breathing in deeply. 

“You’re beautiful.” Jisung murmurs, Minho smiles and blows the smoke up to the ceiling. 

“So are you.” He hands the joint over to the younger. 

Ji breathes in too, letting the smoke collect in his lungs a few seconds until it burns. He tips his head back releasing it through his nose. 

“Oh, here.” He opens the center console and produces a jar filled with ashes. 

“That’s convenient.” Min yawns and takes another hit. 

Sungie watches his every move, completely captivated by the boy sitting in his car. Minho really is stunning, his features are sharp but there’s also a soft edge to him. 

He looks good in whatever he puts on, no matter if Ji has seen him in baggy sweatpants or skin tight leather. Every time he takes his breath away. 

“You’re staring.” Min teases, looking over at him. 

“I’m just shocked you’re into me.” Jisung whispers, he takes the joint from him needing to take the edge off right now. 

“Why? You’re funny, you’re nice, you’re super cute, I’m not that special babe.” Minho shuts his eyes clearly letting the high wash over him. “The one that’s more shocked is me, so many people want you but you’re settling to talk to me.” 

“I’m not settling. Not in the slightest.” Sungie sets the joint between Min’s lips. The elder hums and sucks in deeply burning off a good portion. 

“You wanna go out again this weekend? If you’re not busy?” 

Jisung blushes and takes another hit, “yeah. You have to make me fall in love too you know.” 

“That’s gonna be way harder on my end.” Minho snorts. 

“No way.” Ji suddenly climbs over the center console and gets in Min’s lap, threading his fingers into his soft hair. The joint balanced between his lips for a moment. 

He breathes in and then presses their lips together, Minho pulls him closer, wrapping his arms tightly around him. The smoke leaks from their mouths slowly. 

Jisung hums softly and sets the almost finished joint down on the lid of the ash tray. His lips get parted and Min licks into his mouth, making a small sound come from the younger. 

He totally could get used to constantly making out with Minho. To have these soft but sensual moments whenever he wants. He likes the older boy a lot, way more than just his original aspirations of getting laid. 

He can tell that he genuinely likes Min already. 

“You’re such a messy kisser,” Minho giggles against his lips suddenly. 

Jisung pulls back his face red, “s-sorry.” 

“No,” Min grabs his chin, “I like it, a lot.” 

*

“So what are you in love now?” Changbin teases Jisung. 

The youngest rolls his eyes, sitting back in his chair. The three of them are at Chan’s dorm, they were supposed to be doing homework. But now the topic of Minho has been brought up. 

Their date was a couple days ago and Ji can’t get him out of his head even more now. How fast he’s getting attached scares him a bit. 

“No, I’m not in love, but he’s really nice.” 

“Yeah he gives nice head right?” Chan giggles. 

Sungie throws the nearest item he has at him, hitting Chan with a half full water bottle. 

“You’re both fucked for doing that to me.” He snarls. 

“Don’t get head in public then!” Chan laughs. 

“You didn’t have to record us.” Jisung rolls his eyes, “if I ever did that shit to either of you you would kill me.” He adds angrily. 

“ _ I  _ wouldn’t suck dick at a party.” Chan counters. 

“No you just raw Felix in the library.” Sungie shoots back. 

“Calm down Ji, it was just us that saw. And it was funny that’s why we recorded you, better us than anyone else.” Changbin smirks. 

Jisung stays quiet, getting more and more annoyed by the second. 

“Aside from you getting dicked down you guys-“

“We didn’t have sex.” He cuts Chan off, eyes narrowed, “you two ruined that, we went up stairs, smoked more than went back to his and watched movies.” 

“You didn’t even get dick?!” Bin laughs. 

“Don’t act like you did.” Jisung smirks, “Hyunjin isn’t just talking to you.” 

“ _ What? _ ” Changbin grows serious. Sungie laughs now, “don’t shoot the messenger.” He puts his hands up in defense. 

“Who else is he talking to Jisung?” 

“None of your business Changbin.” The younger sneers. 

Bin rolls his eyes, “I’m not surprised you’re so into Minho, he’ll give anyone attention for free bud.” 

Chan bites his lip, “okay cats and dogs settle down.” 

“He’s not giving me attention for free weed asshole.” Jisung snaps back at him. 

“Hmhm, sure. You’ll learn soon enough.” 

“Bin.” Chan sends him a look. 

“The fact we didn’t have sex should tell you I’m more than free bud idiot.  _ And  _ we went on a date the next day.” 

“You went on a date Ji?” Chan looks at him shocked. 

“Yeah you ran into us, Minho told you to delete the video.” 

“I knew that I thought you were just walking him back to his dorm.” 

Jisung crosses his arms over his chest, “no we spent the day together. We got breakfast and went on a walk, then we studied and got high later.” 

“And you still didn’t fuck? He’s holding out on you Ji.” Changbin laughs. 

“How would you know?” Sungie raises his brows, daring Bin to spill that he’s slept with Minho. 

He blushes, “everyone knows he hoes around.” 

“Uh huh.” Jisung shakes his head, “why are you acting like an ass?” 

“We’re just teasing.” 

“Well fucking stop. This isn’t teasing this is you two making fun of me for liking a guy. I don’t clown Changbin for chasing Hyunjin and I don’t say shit about you two timing Felix.” Jisung stands up needing some air. 

“I’m not two timing him! I am not dating him.” Chan instantly gets defensive. 

“No but you know how much he loves you and worships the ground you walk on. If he ever found out you fuck around with Jeongin too he’d break into pieces.” He walks out of the room before either can get another word out. Grabbing his bag in the process. 

Fuck them. 

They’re his best friends but they’re so annoying sometimes. 

Sungie checks his phone and smiles seeing messages from Minho. He’s asking if he wants to go out for dinner. 

Jisung quickly texts him back agreeing to the plans, letting him know he just needs to change out of his sweatpants. He’s excited. 

He walks back to his dorm, “hey Ji.” He looks up and sees Jeongin walking in his direction. 

“Hey,” 

“Chan home?”

“Yeah but Bin is there so good luck getting his ass they’re in rare shape today.” Jisung shifts his bag on his shoulder. 

The younger just smirks, “I’ll beat his ass then.” 

“Oh my god.” Sungie snorts, despite the fact he and Innie fucked around and it ended kind of weird their relationship now is good. 

If anything Jeongin is a bit protective of him, mainly because he knows first hand that Sungie is sensitive and wears his heart on his sleeve. 

“Where are you headed?” 

“I’m going to put human clothes on, then I'm going out to dinner.” 

Innie hums, “I heard you were talking to someone?” 

“You hear that from your fuck buddy?” 

“I might have.” 

Jisung shakes his head, “well tell him to stop being a dick head.” 

“I can do that, don’t know if he’ll listen. Maybe if Felix said something to him.” Jeongin looks smug, he very much so enjoys fucking with Lix through Chan. He’s just a sadistic little bitch. 

“Leave Lix alone he’s innocent.” 

“You know I can’t help myself.” 

“Yeah yeah, go make Chan cry for me okay?” 

“Don’t have to ask me twice.” He laughs and continues up the path. 

Jisung waves goodbye and heads up to his dorm finally. Minho ends up meeting him there. 

Sungie runs his hands through his hair and opens the door only half dressed. His shirt unbuttoned and and pants not zipped yet. 

“Oh hey we having dessert first?” Minho giggles seeing him standing there. Jisung turns bright red. 

“Sorry, I didn’t know if I needed to change or not, you just said dinner.” He smiles. 

Min walks into his room and shrugs off his fluffy blue coat, he grabs Ji by the sides of his shirt and locks their lips. Jisung makes a soft sound, his hands landing on Minho’s hips. 

The elder backs him up until his legs hit the bed. Jisung instantly sits down, Min straddling him, hands sliding up into his hair. 

“You’re so hot you know that?” 

“You’re hot.” Jisung mumbles hands going down to grab his ass now. Minho licks into his mouth, their tongues meeting in the middle. His hands slip from his hair down to his shoulders. 

“How are you so buff but so tiny too?” 

Sungie giggles and slips his hands into his back pockets, “we still wanna go out for dinner?” 

Min hums softly, “we could get take out and I can suck you off finally.” He smirks, biting his lower lip gently. 

“Oh that sounds like a good idea.” Jisung smiles, “can I eat you out?” 

“Fuck yes.”

Sungie scoots further back in his bed and Minho crawls after him, their mouths still eagerly moving together. “No sex though.” The elder murmurs. 

“Mm okay. Can I ask why?” Ji pulls him closer, pushing a leg between his thighs. Min rocks down slowly biting his lower lip. 

“Just wanna make you wait longer.” He smirks and grinds down on his thigh. Jisung guides his hips slowly, staring up at him with eager eyes. 

He wants to fuck Min, he wanted to fuck him originally but then Minho went and made him a whiny mess. 

“That’s cruel.” 

“I promise when we’re at, falling in love stage three we can fuck.” 

“I better hurry then.” 

Jisung pulls him closer, Minho shifts and rocks their hips slowly, “let’s order dinner first.” 

“What if they come when we’re busy?” 

“Guess we’ll have to stop for a second.” Min giggles and grabs his phone, their hips still grinding slowly. Sungie tugs on his belt loops, “we can order from the place I was gonna take you.” 

“Okay.” 

Ji unbuttons his jeans while biting his lip, pulling the zipper down slowly. “You want my dick that bad baby?” Minho teases. 

“Yes.” 

The elder groans, “so fucking cute.” He whispers, letting Jisung slide his hand into his pants. Sungie hums and palms him slowly, he can’t wait to see him. 

Min shifts their legs and goes back to straddling him, his ass right on Ji’s bulge. 

He goes back to ordering food while Sungie pulls him from his tight briefs. He’s only half hard but even only half way as Jisung wanting to suck him off. 

“Fuck baby.” Minho whispers, he grinds his ass down and orders his food. He forces Ji’s hands off him and gives him the phone, allowing him to begin his attack. 

Min kisses across his jaw and then down the rest of his body. Licking eagerly along his abs, his fingers inching Ji’s jeans down little by little. He kisses each new part of exposed skin, sending goose bumps up his body. 

“Can I send you money?” Sungie asks before hitting send. 

“No.” Minho smiles and gets his briefs down too, he licks across his tip making the younger shiver. 

“O-oh…” Jisung bites his lip and hits order, letting the phone fall from his hand. Min kisses along his half hard length his fingers tracing shapes to his sides and thighs making him squirm more. 

Sungie watches his every move, their eyes locking. He loves eye contact, loves to be watched like this. 

Minho sucks his tip into his mouth and bobs his head, taking him in about half way. Only to pop off and set his hand on him instead. 

“You are just as sensitive sober.” He teases softly. 

“I told you you make me sensitive.” Jisung rocks his hips into his fist slowly. “You look so pretty.” He whispers. Unable to keep his eyes off Min’s little hand wrapped around him. 

The elder chuckles and goes back to licking at his tip, making precum drip out of him. His other hand slides up by his balls, rubbing slow circles into his taint. 

Sungie bucks not expecting to be touched there. 

“You squirm so much it’s so cute.” Minho giggles, continuously stimulating him. 

Jisung whines quietly, his hand finally falling to Min’s hair. He tugs softly at the fluffy brown locks, not guiding him at all, he just is so turned on he needs something to hold. 

Min kisses between his thighs and then along his hips, hand still working him steadily. He sucks a harsh love bite to his tan skin, littering his lower body in them. 

“Pretty.” 

Sungie whimpers, his eyes falling shut as Minho wraps his lips around his cock again. Finally talking him down his throat. He sucks hard and slurps around him in an almost pornagraphic manner. 

The sounds are so lewd it has Ji’s head spinning. He feels that he’s close already and blushes deeply, Min is too good at this, he doesn’t wanna cum just yet. 

“H-hyung,” Jisung whispers, pulling him off. 

“What baby?” Minho looks up with curious eyes. 

“Mm close, don’t wanna cum yet.” 

The elder smiles wide and kisses back up his body until their lips are meeting again. 

“You’re so cute.” He helps Sungie kick out of his jeans and briefs fully and rocks their hips together. Jisung wraps his legs around his waist and grinds up, hands tangled in his hair. 

“I can’t wait for you to fuck me.” Ji murmurs, Minho smiles and runs his hands along his thighs. 

“You’re gonna be a good boy for me baby?” 

“Hmhm,” Sungie moans, he’ll be a good boy, he’ll be such a good boy. He’ll do anything to be praised like that. 

Min licks into his mouth and rolls their hips together more, the two of them sloppily making out. Tongue on tongue, spit slipping down their chins. 

Ji slips his hands under Min’s candy colored sweater fingers tracing along his shoulders. He digs his nails in softly he tips his head back letting him suck more love bites along his neck. 

“You like being called a good boy baby?” 

Sungie just whines quietly, trying to keep his noises to a minimum. It’s still early in the evening after all. The people on his floor do not need to hear him getting the life sucked out of him. 

“You’re my good boy right?” 

“Yes!” Jisung runs his hands along the front of Minho, his fingers tracing his collar bones. 

“God you’re perfect,” Min takes his hand and kisses his fingers. Sungie timidly pushes them past his lips, watching him slip his tongue between his digits. 

“You’re so hot.” Jisung swallows, still completely in awe that Minho wants anything to do with him. 

“You’re hotter.” He murmurs, pulling off his fingers. Min reaches down and strokes Sungie slowly, thumb flicking over his tip. It makes him shiver and buck up instantly. 

“Cute little baby.” 

Ji bites his lip keeping his sounds in, Minho is watching his every move, stroking him at an easy pace. 

“You like being watched?” Min smirks. 

Sungie moves to hide behind his hands, nodding timidly. 

“Good I’ll watch you whenever.” 

Minho leans in and kisses him again, Jisung tangling his hands back in his hair. His hips thrusting up into his fist now. He wants to get off, he’s ready to now. 

Ji licks against his tongue letting the elder suck on his muscle. It’s so unbelievably dirty but so hot. Min let’s him kiss him as disgustingly as he wants. It’s not his fault licking turns him on so much. 

Faintly Sungie hears someone outside the door, but he’s too distracted by Minho’s hand and mouth on him. If his neighbors hear he doesn’t care anymore. 

Min pulls away and dips his head back between his legs, sucking him into his mouth again. Jisung covers his mouth and grips his hair, rocking into his warm heat. 

He bobs his head and uses his hand on the rest of him, lips meeting his fist with each thrust. 

Ji whimpers and curls his fingers into his hair, stomach starting to tense up. 

“ _ Again?!”  _ He hears the sharp hiss of Changbin’s voice and Jisung nearly sees red. 

Minho pulls off him and whips around, eyes filled with annoyance. 

Bin stands in the doorway with a smirk on his face, “get out!” Sungie growls, throwing the closest thing from his nightstand at the older boy. 

“This is my room too!” Changbin laughs. 

“You’re so annoying.” Minho wipes his chin and moves to pull his briefs back up. He also makes sure to keep Sungie covered, using his body to shield him. 

“Go find Hyunjin.” He snaps, getting more and more annoyed as the seconds pass. 

“Fuck you.” 

“Shut the door!” Jisung yells. 

Bin rolls his eyes and steps out again, shutting the door behind him. 

“I hate him.” Ji whispers his face on fire. 

Minho hums, “I can’t believe he’s cock blocked us twice now.” 

Jisung grabs his briefs and pulls them back on, “I’m really sorry.” 

Min tilts his chin up and kisses him gently, “not your fault baby boy.” He holds his face and presses their foreheads together, “he can’t make us leave anyway. Our food is coming here.” 

Sungie laughs softly, “that’s true.” He leans in again, unable to stop himself from kissing the older boy. 

“When the food comes we can go back to mine?” Min suggests softly. 

“Is Jin gonna be home? I don’t wanna-“ 

“Come over please? Jin won’t be an asshole.” Minho pouts. 

“Okay.” Sungie smiles. 

“We can actually go out on a date tomorrow okay?” 

“Wow aren’t you a smooth talker.” 

Min giggles, “I try.” 

Jisung can’t help it as he runs his fingers through his hair, looking at him with so much affection in his eyes. God he’s falling for this pretty boy so fast. Minho could ask anything of him and he’d do it in a heartbeat. 

He’s never felt like this. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They’re so soft sometimes. Also I’m so sorry for making 2chan assholes but someone’s gotta be. 
> 
> What are your thoughts??
> 
> My twitter foreverbattles,
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3

**Author's Note:**

> THEY'RE SO CUTE FUCK
> 
> I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE IT THIS SOFT BUT FUCK I LOVE THEM!!!
> 
> This is now my next series don't worry Never Kissed Like That is not left behind it's just not a series that's all I'm saying. The future parts will be longer I just wanna see how you guys like this first!!
> 
> Thoughts??
> 
> my twitter foreverbattles,
> 
> love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
